


Undyne and Chara sparring

by morefishplease



Series: Comfy Fish Stories [46]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Knives, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morefishplease/pseuds/morefishplease
Summary: What it says in the title. Due to having originally been written and posted for a different site most of my stories' titles are just descriptions of the story, and I'm too lazy to make up meaningful titles for everything.





	Undyne and Chara sparring

“Okay Undyne,” she says to herself, juking to the left, biting back her anger that this twerp, this – little girl is able to strike so fast, “bob and weave.”

Bob and weave is the mantra of the day it seems, as Undyne’s blue-eyed icecold opponent feints with her knife, parries a crackling spear that buries itself in the mat halfway up the shaft. Chara looks at the spear, flicks her eyes back to Undyne. Undyne, breathing hard, takes the brief lull in the fight to dart backward, out of the way, gain some distance.

“Are you trying to hurt me?” Chara asks. Her voice is as dull and composed as it ever has been. There is no lilt of curiosity lifting the backs of her words, no fear-for-her-life that Undyne expected.

“No,” Undyne says firmly. “That spear would have missed even if you hadn’t parried.”

Chara nods, flicks her knife around in her hand, a clean circular motion. Undyne watches carefully, notes the level of precision. Something is off, Undyne thinks.

“Of course,” Chara says. “Continue?”

“Yes.”

Chara bends her knees, flips the knife to hold it reversed, springs at Undyne. Undyne rolls aside but feels a thin lick of pain along the side of her face. She checks and she’s bleeding from a hairthin slice, so small as to cause nearly no damage. Chara is circling around and Undyne raises her hands in a T position, shakes her head. “Time out,” she says. Chara doesn’t stop; she is poised midleap, knife raised high. In the single frozen instant she has Undyne studies Chara’s face; perfectly calm, uncontorted with rage or fear or even with victory. Undyne wonders, in the span of a single second that seems to pull out like stretched taffy, spiraling toward infinity, if this was Chara’s plan, to worm her way into Undyne’s trust and then strike, with that knife, with that seeming lack of malice (that lack of anything, really) –

And then time snaps like chewed gum and compresses in on itself. Chara tackles Undyne to the ground, perches herself on Undyne’s chest, pins her arms back. The girl is hellishly strong; Undyne tries to reverse the pin, pushes her muscles to the limit, but Chara’s stick-thin arms hold her in place without budging. She feels a cold knot of fear tightening itself in her gut and she’s nearly decided to bite Chara before she whips the knife forward, holds it to Undyne’s neck. Her eyes –

Chara’s eyes have turned red, Undyne notices, and she swallows hard, feeling the cold metal ride her throat as it bobs. “Chara –“ she begins but there is a sliver of pain in her throat as Chara presses forward–

“That’s enough,” Chara says, voice firm as earth, and all of a sudden Undyne is loose, Chara is walking away. Undyne sits up, hand to her throat, holding herself, breathing hard.

“Hey!” she calls, and Chara stops, doesn’t look back. The knife is dangling from her hand and – is that a little shake in her arm?

“I’m sorry, Undyne,” Chara says, voice horribly calm. “I got a little carried away.”

She leaves the gym; the door closes lightly, and then it is just Undyne, heavy breathing only just starting to calm, sitting there with a quiver in her cyclic fishtime heart, cool blood trickling from the cut below her cheek and the nick on her neck, feeling the stinging sensation as her hand shakes a little. She looks down at it, takes it from her neck, sees she is shaking indeed.

“Get a grip,” she tells herself harshly, but when she closes her eyes all she can see is a flash of red, and she cannot tell if it is meant to be her blood or Chara’s eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Not the biggest fan of this one, but I couldn't really come up with a better way to do the request (which was, of course, Undyne and Chara fighting each other; actually I think it might have been 'sparring' instead, that makes more sense) other than just channeling my inner edgelord. I'm surprised Chara never teleported behind Undyne before slicing her in half with her superior Nipponese kitchen knife. Pssh, nothin personnel, fish.


End file.
